ronpaulfandomcom-20200215-history
PCO Care Package Project
= About = This is a project to collaborate and reach all PCO's in King County with a care package inviting them to take a good look at Ron Paul with the confidence that once they do, they will join the movement! As they say, the truth speaks for itself, and freedom is popular! If we have enough support and people willing to contribute in some way we can have monies raised and mailer sent in short order. = Care Package Contents = * Personal letter from people living here in Washington state with name of everyone at the bottom who cared enough to send this out of their own personal funds, not part of the official Ron Paul 2008 campaign. * Slim Jim with information on Ron Paul * DVD - might help them think twice before tossing it or help PCO's who aren't big on the internet still hear the message - http://www.ronpauldvd.com Guiding Principles * Like a resume, just trying to get foot in door for the interview, don't give reasons for them to say "no", just get us to the top of the resume stack, make it easy for them to take the next step (watch the DVD, Google Ron Paul, meetup group URL, etc), invite to pass along to someone else. * Clean message with a personal touch * Milk before meat, keep it simple * Invite them to "Google Ron Paul" and get more * Emphasize our meetup group growth in Washington state specifically and how Ron's "true conservative" message is bringing back independents and those we've lost to other parties in prior years * Going to be the campaign of a lifetime, be a part of it! * Money talks (show graphic from the ronpaul2008.com website) * "Freedom is popular" feel to it = Task List = * DONE '''- (Chip) get mailing addresses (787) * '''DONE - (Eric,Chip?) "slim jims" from campaign store * DONE - (Kyle) write the letter http://docs.google.com/Doc?id=dcj9kbdr_5722dj3&invite=dfqd35x * DONE (Kyle) find someone with a PO BOX willing to be the return address and who will give any materials that come back to a meetup group organizer for redistribution (hate to waste good DVD's) - note: multiple PO Boxes around the area might be nice so we could have return addresses look more local to the recipients * DONE (Eric) estimate cost of materials + postage for project with alternatives * order DVD's from RonPaulDVD.com ($535.80 for 1000 DVD's inc. shipping - http://www.ronpauldvd.com/order.rp08) try to get them here ASAP (I have a slight concern that they are getting requests faster than they can fill them that we might want to investigate) * find a treasurer willing to bankroll and/or coordinate collection of monies *** suggestion: use http://www.chipin.com/ * buy supplies, pay for postage, etc (see cost estimate section below) * print the 800 mailing labels -- unless we can print directly onto the 6x9 claspless catalog envelope and save the expense of the labels * get 800 envelopes * print draft copy of letter (with local names included?) * have two or three people other than the one who printed it proofread the draft * fix any typos and print master copy of letter = Contributors Needed = * Recruiter ** Go around and invite meetup groups and individuals in the target area to email, phone call, etc. their entire meetup group so everyone can pitch in ** Email again when treasurer indicates sufficient funds have been collected. * Treasurer ** paypal account might be an easy way to collect money ** make cost estimate and then give that estimate to meetup group organizers ** watch the incoming funds via paypal and send email to group organizers when goal is reached, or daily until it is. ** give list of donors who want name on letter so names can be included, include total # of people who also supported but remained anonymous ** collects donations from various donors until costs can be covered. We don't want to go into debt here, we have enough support we can do it right like the rest of the campaign. ** pays for cost of printing ** pays for cost of postage ** tries as hard as possible not to collect more than necessary but promises to use any additional funds to purchase materials that can be distributed back to the efforts of the meetup group * Donors ** get email from meetup group organizers asking to donate (suggested might be $5 or $10) ** go to paypal to donate what they can * Shipper and Handler(s) ** make 800 copies of master copy letter ** envelope stuffing (envelopes + letters + slims + DVDs + postage) ** mail them off = Cost Estimates = (the following are ROUGH estimates for 787 addresses, trying to be as economical as possible, probably add another %10 for unexpected costs, taxes, inflation, etc) *'$1596' DVD+Letter+Slim in 6x9" envelope (estimated weight 3.5 ounces with $1.31 per unit postage for single piece first class retail flat). (8.5x11 letter-$45, address labels-$35, slims-0, postage-$866, envelopes-$65, dvd's-$585, $1,596) see also mailing dvds on the cheap possible alternatives: *'$457' Letter + Slim (we do the labor, 8.5x11 letter-$45, slims-$0, address labels-$35, postage-$323, envelopes-$54) *'$361' 1 Page B&W Letter in #10 envelope - via USPS "Netpost" (submit online, post office does the rest) *'$225' Black & White Postcard - via USPS "Netpost" (submit letter + mailing list online, post office does the rest) *'$670' Glossy color "premiumpostcard.com" (possible $25 additional minimum for "graphic services" related with upload process) Office Depot supply cost estimates: address labels, 6x9 catalog envelopes